


The Little Things We Talk About

by arsenic_bite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F, Fluff, Mermaid!Aradia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenic_bite/pseuds/arsenic_bite
Summary: Rose had known Aradia for quite a while now, first meeting the mermaid while she was exploring the caves near the pier. Now they met every Saturday to talk.





	The Little Things We Talk About

     Rose had known Aradia for quite a while now, first meeting the mermaid while she was exploring the caves near the pier. Now they met every Saturday to talk, usually about Rose’s summer job interning at a library and Aradia’s life as a mermaid. Each party was equally curious of the other, so they never fell short of topics. Today, Rose brought along a case filled with small stones and animal bones that she had collected. She walked down the road to the pier, a wide-brimmed sun hat shielding her eyes. When she got the the edge of the pier, she took off her flip-flops and sat down, letting her feet dip into the water. After a few minutes, she saw a familiar shape under the water. Soon after, Aradia’s head breached the surface, a bright (and slightly creepy) smile on her face. Rose’s heart skipped a beat as she looked at her. Every time she saw her she got more breathtaking. Her fragile gills, the fins on the side of her face, and her long flowing hair. A cheerful, “Hey Rose!” brought her back to the present.  
     “Hello Aradia, it’s nice to see you.” Rose said with a smile. She really did mean it. Rose treasured every moment spent with the other girl. It was no surprise that she had a crush. “I brought something to show to you today.” Aradia gave a gasp of excitement as Rose brought out the case, removing a small bird skull.  
     “That’s incredible!” Aradia held out her hands so that she might touch it.  
     “It’s really fragile, so please be careful.” Rose handed the skull to the mermaid. Aradia turned the bird skull over in her hands, quietly looking it over. After a few minutes, Aradia handed it back to Rose.  
     “I just really like dead things, they’re so interesting!” Aradia gushed. “Thanks for showing that to me!” Rose let out a light chuckle. They began to talk about normal things after that, until the sun was high over their heads. “Hey Rose, it’s getting quite hot up there. Would you like to join me in the water?”  
     “Sure,” replied Rose. She hadn’t worn her bathing suit under her clothes, but it was hot enough out that she would dry off quickly when she got out of the water. So she took off her sun hat, put away the bird skull, and slipped off the edge of the pier. The cold water was a shock at first, but she quickly adjusted to it. Rose started to tread water to stay afloat at eye level with Aradia above the water. Aradia took Rose’s hands in her own.  
     “You’re really good at this! Swimming, I mean.”  
     “Thank you.”  
     “Hey, can I kiss you?”  
     “...........yes.”


End file.
